This invention is directed to apparatus, methods and program products by which a computer system normally under use by a usual operator may be selectively engaged in software distribution. More particularly, such as system may be linked into a peer to peer distribution scheme when the user has notified of an interval during which the user leaves the system idle. That is, when the system is user inactive but operationally active.